I Always Text When I Can
by Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt
Summary: When Sherlock texts 'the gang', he often irritates them. Please read and review! (I'm sorry; I'm American, and while I'm really good at Brit-Picking my work, I may miss a few things.) (JESUS I SUCK AT SUMMARIES) No cursing. Rated T cuz I can. :)
1. Chapter 1-Mycroft is On the Hunt

**Hey! Real quick note here! This is not my first fic, nor my first Sherlock fic, but it is my first fic on this account.**

**Sherlock's texts end with -SH. That is how everyone's texts are going to end, just to eliminate any confusion. -{INSERT CHARACTERS INITIALS HERE}**

* * *

I Always Text When I Can  
Ch.1- Mycroft is On the Hunt

Sherlock.  
-MH

Sherlock, answer me!  
-MH

Sherlock, I know you're avoiding me because of the 'prank'. I'm sure it was hilarious to you, but ordering (and paying, I might add) my chefs to only give me sugar free foods is not a suitable 'prank'.  
-MH

* * *

John, do you know where Sherlock is?  
-MH

Do you want the truth or what Sherlock told me to tell you?  
-JW

Just out of curiosity, what did he tell you to tell me?  
-MH

He's dead.  
-JW

What's the truth?  
-MH

He's in his room experimenting on broken CCTV cameras he found in aforementioned room.  
-JW

Ah. Well, thank you for the information.  
-MH

* * *

Lestrade.  
-MH

Yeah?  
-GL

I need you to text my brother. Tell him there has been a recent murder in the parking garage 5 blocks from 221B Baker St.  
-MH

Holy [Insert curseword of your choice here]! Who was killed?!  
-GL

Nobody, as far as I know. I just need him there. He's refusing to reply to my texts.  
-MH

Thank God. Mycroft, you made me send out a team to investigate. I just had to call them back. They aren't happy. But sure thing, I'll tell him.  
-GL

Hey, Sherlock! Meet me at the parking garage 5 blocks from your flat. There's been a murder.  
-GL

* * *

Nice try, Mycroft.  
-SH

**I know that wasn't too very good, but it's 11:39 PM where I'm at, and I'm tired. So, yeah, the quality has gone down a little. Next update: Sept. 6th. See you then! Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt**


	2. Chapter 2-Doctor Who Marathon

Hey you guys! I feel really bad. I missed 2 of my update days :( because school has been driving me INSANE. Anyway, we have a story to get to. Allonsy! (Allon-sy?)

* * *

Sherlock, I've had the most brilliant idea ever, just now.  
-JW

If I remember correctly, last time you had a 'brilliant idea', I ended up with face-down in the snow, then proceeded to get a cold.  
-SH

Yeah, okay, I admit that taking YOU of all people sledding wasn't a very well thought out plan, but seriously Sherlock, you'll love this.  
-JW

What is it, then? I'd rather that you told me BEFORE I make any promises.  
-SH

Doctor Who marathon.  
-JW

Doctor Who? What's that? A medical documentary? Wait...a documentary wouldn't be a MARATHON, so it's more than one episode. A series, then. A series about a doctor. You don't watch a lot of telly, so it must be quite famous for you to be so insistent about it. Lately, I've seen a lot of people wearing shirts about a 'time-lord' or a 'dalek'. Some 'cybermen'. It seems a bit odd...definitely Science Fiction. Time-Lord indicates, obviously, time. Science Fiction+Time=Time Traveling. So, a show about a time traveling doctor. Why call it 'Doctor Who', though? The name almost seems like a question. So, 'Doctor Who?'. That indicates that nobody knows his actual name if they just say Doctor Who? So, his real name is unknown, but he goes by the title The Doctor, or just Doctor.  
-SH

...  
-JW

Seems interesting. I'll watch it. Popcorn?  
-SH

...  
-JW

No popcorn? Tea and biscuits?  
-SH

Sherlock, do the world a favor.  
-JW

What is it?  
-SH

Don't deduce telly.  
-JW

I was right, wasn't I?  
-SH

Yes...every single bit. That was amazing. Brilliant, actually, but you've ruined the show for me now. It took me forever to figure out what you realized from a few shirts.  
-JW

...I'm sorry, John.  
-SH

Shut up, you great git. Just get the tea and biscuits, I'll put the first disc in.  
-JW

:)  
-SH

* * *

So, it was short, sorry. I find the thought of Sherlock using a smiley hilarious. Don't judge me. REVIEW PLEASE!

Peace!

-Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt


End file.
